The Beginning
by Taelyrthebeetlekid
Summary: Read it and you'll see.


**Incase you didn't know, this is my first fanfiction, so I believe that a couple of things should be mentioned…like the fact that I have 2 friends on here that write as well. Sanaritafang and MaximumTwilightRider, and also since I'm 13 it's probably going to stay within the PG to PG-13 rating. I also am having some trouble finding the fourth and fifth books so some of this might not make any sense at all. A lot of the story is going to tie in with my life in reality. Some of the stuff is going to be the same as my friends' stories, like the whole POV thing. Before I start I might mention that I'm about as crazy as MaximumTwilight blah blah blah you get it.**

**Max POV**

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell…" I sang along with the radio, in the past little while I had gotten quite addicted to the radio and especially Hot 103 and QX104. Right now I was listening to "Gives you Hell" by the All American Rejects.

"Max, this is like the fiftieth time this song has been on today." Complained Angel, "Just stop requesting it!"

"Hey! How'd you know I was requesting it? It's like you can read minds!" I said sarcastically.

"Max, I think that we have to get rid of the radio…it's on 24/7." Said Fang.

"But it's music! It's so good!" I informed them as if they hadn't been listening all week with me. All of a sudden I got a terrible headache and I fell to my knees.

"MAX!" Cried Nudge, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just the voice. Lately I've been getting headaches from it again. I'll be fine." I explained to them as "Fallen Leaves" by Billy Talent flooded through the house.

_Max, _It said,_ there are some experiments that need your help. They've escaped and are just outside a school in Manitoba. They can't fly yet but they will soon, whitecoats are on their trail._ And just as quickly as it had come, it left.

"Well then," I said in a frustrated tone, "That wasn't above the normal helpfulness level."

"What did it say Max?" asked Nudge.

"There are some experiments that need our help. I'm pretty sure that they'll be able to help us too, but I don't know for sure." I replied, "We've got to go soon though, they've escaped and white coats are on their trail."

"Okay then," agreed Fang, "We'll go, let's pack, eat and leave."

"Wait," I interrupted him, "Where are Gazzy and Iggy?"

"Do you really need to ask?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Gazzy and Iggy behind me.

"Did you guys hear or do I have to repeat myself?" I asked them.

"We heard," replied Iggy, "We're already packed. Do we need bombs?"

"I don't think so," I answered, "But go ahead and make some, if you two want."

"Alright!" They yelled as they high fived each other and tore off to their room.

**Angel POV**

_I wonder what these experiments will be like_, I thought to myself. A thousand questions pounded in my head. I couldn't wait to meet them! Maybe one or two of them were the same age as me. I was so sick of being the youngest of the flock and having no one the same age as me to play with. Nudge was okay but it wasn't the same.

**Max POV**

Two hours later we left flying north east towards a small island in the middle of a giant lake. **(For those of you who think that in Canada it's winter all year round, you're WRONG! The little island that I'm writing about doesn't actually exist but there are a lot of little islands in the middle of lake Winnipeg.)** We started flying a little lower until I saw a building unmistakable for a school so we swooped in and landed on the roof looking for any trace of life. Our amazing vision was immensely helpful. I stepped towards the edge, but what I saw was not what I was expecting.

In a little clearing about 100 meters from where we were, **(And I would know how far 100 meters is on account of this past week at school we had to do the 1600 meter run.) **two girls around the same age stood back to back. I signaled the rest of the flock, telling them that I'd found them

We landed about 20 feet from them and they completely freaked out. Fang put his finger to his lips and they obeyed. I guessed that they trusted us a little more than we trusted them.

The first girl was a little younger than us and had thick, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and was about average height for a girl her age. The second girl had equally thick hair but blonde, blue eyes and appeared to be the same age as Nudge but a little shorter.

"Are you guys testers?" asked the younger girl.

"What are testers?" asked Nudge.

"The people with the white coats on." replied the older girl.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "Were here to save you guys and the rest of the experiments in the school. The older girl gave me a questioning look at the word school. "The school is the lab over there." I explained as I pointed in the direction of the school. This time they both gave me a questioning look. I was guessing that they couldn't see it through the trees. "It's behind the trees."

"I told you we were going the wrong way, Karlie!" Shouted the older girl.

"Shut up Teyler! The testers will hear us and capture us all!" Karlie reminded her.

"Well," I said feeling a little weird standing here between these two, "We're going to go in and save the rest of the experiments.

**Teyler POV**

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "When you go in, find Justice and bring him right to us!"

"Why?" asked the tallest boy.

"Because we told him we'd find help and come back for him! Tell him you know Teyler and Karlie. He'll trust you immediately."

"Okay, we will." Said the obviously oldest girl.

We watched them leap into the air and take flight. I wished with all my heart that maybe one day we too, would be able to fly.

"I wish I could fly." Said Karlie

"I was just thinking that." I told her

"Do you think we can trust them?"

"Well, they want to rescue us all from that horrible place so I think it's safe to say that we can.

"But what if they're just like that one guy who…"

"I don't think they're like that!" I cut her off, remembering a horrible man who came to take us away to a nice 'home'. He told us that he would adopt us and treat us like normal people, but he just brought us here.

"I just think that we should test them to see if they're trustworthy. Like you know sort of introduce ourselves!" She said, putting up with my impatience.

"Okay…" I agreed, "But what if they're not?"

"I don't really know, we'll figure it out then." And with that we did our signature handshake.

**Max POV**

_Those two weren't strange at all._ I thought to myself,_ Angel?_

_Yes?_

_Could you do me a favor?_

_Sure Max._

_Can you do a little mental check on those two, you know, make sure that we can trust them?_

_Okay._

**Angel POV**

I tried to focus my mind, I didn't ever have to try to read someone's mind from this far away before. And the fact that we were in a vent in the middle of the school wasn't helping either.

_I wonder what justice is doing right now,_ This was Karlie, _Probably trying to melt the bars on his cage again._

_Melt?_ I thought to myself,_ What kind of power does he have?_

_O, wow!_ This was obviously Teyler, _A log! I'm 'gonna walk across it!_

_Holy cow, these girls obviously haven't been outside the school very long._ I thought to myself.

_Max?_

_Yeah?_

_I don't think that we have much to worry about._

_What makes you say that?_

_Well, first of all I didn't say anything, I thought it._

_Oh right, well, what makes you think that._

_Well, Karlie is wondering what Justice is doing, and Teyler just found a log and is working on walking across it._

_How's she doing?_

_Badly. Let's leave it at that, shall we?_

_Okay._

**Fang POV**

I had to wonder about these new experiments. Were they trustworthy?

_Yes, they are Fang._

_Thanks for the little update, Angel, but could you please stay out of my thoughts?_

_Okay, Fang._

I couldn't help but wonder what their powers were, and why they needed this Justice person so badly.

Finally Max had found the room with all the experiments and we dropped in. We each took part of the room and started letting experiments out of their cages.

After they were all out of the school, we tried to figure out which one was Justice.

"Does anyone know where Justice is?" asked Max.

"That would be me." A strange dog hybrid stepped forward. I hated to say, but it was really ugly.

"No you're not!" another hybrid stepped forward. He was about the same age as Nudge and Karlie, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "What do want me for?"

"We don't, but two girls outside say they know you?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm gonna believe that." He said disbelievingly.

"They said that their names are Karlie and Teyler. Sound familiar?" Iggy questioned.

**Max POV**

I saw his face light up as Iggy said "Karlie and Teyler". I guessed that he knew who we were talking about.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" Cried Justice.

"Wait!" I interrupted, "First let's finish up the school."

"On it!" sang Gazzy. And with that him and Iggy flew over the school carrying a black bomb about the size of a medicine ball. Iggy planted it on the roof while Gazzy unwinded a long rope that I was guessing was a fuse.

"What is that?" asked Justice.

"A bomb." I told him very nonchalantly.

"A WHAT!" He shouted, "So just you're going to kill everyone in there? Even the experiments in testing?"

"I had never thought about it before, but yeah, I guess." I answered.

Iggy and Gazzy were flying back to us now, fuse in hand.

"Everybody stand back!" said Iggy. We all immediately ran back 50 feet.

The explosion took about 30 seconds, but it felt like an eternity to me. I guess I never really thought that all those times we blew up schools we were also killing up to hundreds of people and innocent experiments. Why hadn't I thought about this before and how come he could think so deeply? _They probably just don't have much to do in there._ I reassured myself.

"Alright." I said after the seemingly everlasting explosion, "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" shouted Justice, "You guys said that you knew where Karlie and Teyler were, where are they?!" I had almost forgotten about them. He seemed to really need them.

We walked though the trees until we came to the clearing where Teyler and Karlie were. Teyler was still trying to walk across the log and Karlie had evidently joined her. Teyler had almost made it to the end when she tripped, fell off and landed facedown in a patch of moss. She looked up at us and shouted, "Karlie! It's Justice!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Karlie. She turned while still standing on the log causing her to fall backwards. Seconds later her head popped up from on the other side and cried, "Justice!"

They jumped up and ran over to Justice and started hugging him saying things like, "I'm so glad to see you!" and "I was afraid that we'd never see you again!"

After a five minute reunion we decided that it was time to leave. We kinda figured that they wouldn't trust us but surprisingly they weren't concerned about that. When we brought up the subject of escape, they had a strange reaction.

**I'm gonna stop there but I'll post my next chapter in a week or so. Try and guess whet their reaction was and tell me what you think it is in your review. If you don't review my story then bad things are going to happen, very bad things…I might have to resort to my last resort! So just review it! What are you doing still reading this! You could be spending this time reviewing my wonderful or horrible story! P.S. My story is exactly 2,501 words long!**


End file.
